Release
by muchounknownnutjob
Summary: A grin spread on the bloody figure twisted in utter insanity showing his long   fangs, and shark-like teeth he spoke with a dark chuckle,  "I must have more."  I woke with a start sweat dripping from my body, hunched over I start to shake   from the fear
1. Chapter 1

muchounknownnutjob

A/N First story on this site

First of all I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, or Alucard manga, ect...

I am not good at editing at all an absolute FAILURE in that category so I am

truly sorry, please no correction's but please do review.

The Release

~Alexander Anderson's POV~

Blood stained the pale lips and chin dripping, splattering drops across the wood

floor.

As a frightened figure cowered in the shadows, the only light emerging from the

fallen lamp showed the drips slowly conjuring a puddle of crimson.

Long midnight hair forming a curtain around the unknown face, but parted just

enough for one wide eye glowing as red as the pits of hell to peek at the

frightened figure of the cowering priest in the corner.

A grin spread on the bloody figure twisted in utter insanity showing his long

fangs, and shark-like teeth he spoke with a dark chuckle,

"I must have more."

I woke with a start sweat dripping from my body, hunched over I start to shake

from the fear that is still fully awake in me, with my hand I wiped the sweat from

my face.

The dreams were the same night after night that crazed Vampire awakened

from his sealed coffin by the blood that was mine, in my head the scene played

over and over again.

My friends laughing and joking about the warnings and fairy tales the old fathers

told us when we were children, about the demon who was here sense the

beginning of the world, the origin of all the evil.

Everyone knew him by a name in Egypt as Seth the bringer of Chaos,but we

didn't believe any of it we were so young then, we thought that we were just kids

having harmless fun we were wrong.

I got up slowly sliding my blue tinted glasses on there was no use trying to go

back to sleep so I started to get dressed, tonight we were on the hunt looking

for that crazy son of a bitch.

Tonight we were searching at one of the underground nightclubs in New York,

the club we are searching in is called The Nightingale.

I strode to the closet and pulled out my suitcase, throwing it on my bed I

unzipped it taking out a pair of jeans I yanked them on zipping my fly quickly

just as I was buckling my belt I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Alex are you ready yet?" called a muffled voice, "Ya! Hold on." I grunted at the

closed door as I pulled on a black sleeve-less shirt over on my jeans, hiding the

golden cross hanging from my neck by it's chain of silver.

"Alright we'll be in the car." the voice spoke, with that I heard the thuds of boots walking down the hall, I went to the closet again grabbing the single coat hanging it was a very dark brown throwing it on.

I strode toward the apartment window opening it slowly without a sound I crawled out onto the metal balcony, looking out on the crowded city closing out all the noises.

Closing my eyes slowly letting my sense's stretch out, suddenly a shock went up my spine a spreading chill I knew tonight we would run into him again.

I crouched on the rail with the grace of a cat, without losing balance I jumped off the balcony I dropped quick and without a sound landed feet first on the wet pavement.

Walking toward the front of the building a black van waited as I approached the door opened a man spoke gruffly, "Well it took you long enough, let's go." I slide in and closed the door with a thud and we were off toward Nightingale maybe we would finally catch him this time.

This story is a whole different plot of it's own Alucard was not put under slavery by Abraham, Integra, or even the Nazis and if you want to know Alexander's nightmare then as Alucard spoke with a dark chuckle,

"I must have more."


	2. Chapter 2

muchounknownnutjob  
>AN Second chapter to Release  
>First of all I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, or Alucard manga, ect...<br>I am still no good at editing  
>truly sorry, please no correction's but please do review.<p>

The Release  
>Chapter Two<p>

~Alexander Anderson's POV~

I stared straight forward memorizing the path and the street sign's or any specific detail that was significant, while the black van sped down the back streets.  
>Nothing could distract me on our mission absolutely nothing, I was a cold blooded killer when it came to anything in my way from my target.<br>"Hey Alex, who are we hunting anyway?" spoke the driver who's code name was Mikael one of the name's of the seven Ark angel's, he had brown short hair and tropic green eye's he was tanned skin which made his eye's have a strange glow in the dark van.  
>A smirk grew on my face but quickly vanished as the nightmare returned in a flash of blurred images, distant voice's screaming for aid, "ALEX!" "ALEX HELP!" "AHHHHHH!" and it was chocked off with a gurgle the sound of tearing flesh and cloth the spray of blood on the old cement walls of the tomb as my friend's were ripped apart.<br>I shook my head trying to get rid of the horrifying image's I coughed to get rid of the lump that was rising in my throat and spoke calmly,"Mikael we are hunting the devil himself, evils very source I paused trying to speak his name as if a man you would call it...Alucard." I finished my sentence holding back a scowl as I heard them all laugh,"Alexander please tell me you don't really believe in that, the Old Father's tale's of the Death Demon born from the Shadow's Realm!" Gabriel chocked through his hysterical laughter in the passenger seat Gabriel's light red hair falling in front of his blue crystal eye's while he clutched his stomach.  
>"Yeah really Alexander you have to be kidding, we have been chasing a myth for the past month,absolutely ridiculous." Uriel giggled at she had a hand clutching her mouth trying to stifle her laughter to sound serious, but failed as giggles escaped.<br>We turned down an alleyway that was only lit by a bright red neon sign written in curled letter's Nightingale we pulled into a vacant part of the lot close to the building, but still far away from all the other vehicles and people.  
>My jaw was set in a hard and stern hold and my eye's cold as ice as I glared at them all letting my anger flood the atmosphere the laughter stopped and all eyes turned toward me.<br>I spoke in a growl my voice full of venom, "So how do explain the death's of the finest member's of the Ark Angel Cross Sabrael,Arael,Iaoth, and Adonael?" "Can you imagine any person in this world who could even compete with their advanced skill's?" "Could any human defeat them all at once huh?" I turned to the driver and spat in a cold voice,"Mikael?" he removed his eye's from the rear view mirror, I turned my gaze to the passenger side.  
>"Gabriel?" he averted his gaze to the window staring outside into the dark.<br>Then turned to my left raising my eyebrow, "Uriel?" "I saw them all annihilated in front of my own eye's took out by one man, no ripped to pieces by a monster,just like the massacre Father David and Father William." her eye's glanced toward the floorboard her long dark brown hair hiding her face in waves.  
>She closed her eye's at the mention of her dead lover Sabrael, but in a flash of a second she jerked back to face my gaze her hazel eye's lit with a new flame.<br>I recognized that fire it was the coldness, that could only be quenched by sweet revenge.  
>"Then let's get the sadistic son of a bitch!" she spat back her voice fueled with a new kind of rage, instead of the cold mystery of why the Old Father's kept his death classified and how he had died now her life had a new purpose to kill the beast.<br>All I could do was grin I leaned my head on the seat, turning my head to face her I spoke with a chuckle,"Alright will get the fuckin bastard."  
>With that we all got out of the midnight van as I stepped out I threw the jacket I was wearing into the car letting my skin make contact with the damp air, taking my cross out I kissed it and prayed, "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me;your rod and your staff,they comfort me." with that I tucked the cross back underneath my black top and we all walked toward the nightclub entrance not knowing what evil might be lurking inside.<p>

Alexander said at the end of this chapter,"Alright will get the fuckin bastard." but question is will he and the his fellow member's of the Ark Angel Cross get the Master of Darkness and source of all Evil Review if you would like to know (Evil Grin) :)Bottom of Form 1


	3. Chapter 3

muchounknownnutjob  
>AN Third chapter to Release  
>First of all I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, or Alucard manga, ect... and I do not own Disturbed or there song ect...<br>I am still no good at editing  
>please no correction's but please do review.<p>

The Release  
>Chapter Three<p>

~Alexander Anderson's POV~

We were at the front of the entrance the music spilling out of the nightclub, welcoming the misfits and outcast's of society.  
>My Team member's didn't seem to get the same strange pull from the music as I did,strange as we got closer the pull was getting much stronger as though it was sweetly coaxing me to come in and surrender to the dark.<br>Another Mission The Power's Have Called Me Away  
>My team swept in one at a time as the bouncer gave them nods of approval to go ahead and go inside not knowing our intention's of scouting the place but I couldn't think the music was surrounding me,engulfing me completely.<br>Another Time To Carry My Color's Again  
>My Motivation An Oath I've Sworn To Defend<br>I tried to ignore it but it just kept creeping into my head over and over again, I bowed my head glaring at the ground shaking my head as if trying to physically make it spill out through my ear, but it wouldn't leave me it was so sweet my blood boiled, my sense's sharpened, my eye's grew wide as I let the music take hold of all of me,my breath came out in ragged fogged gasps,and my canines lengthened.  
>To Win The honor Of Coming Back Home Again<br>No Explanation Will Matter After We Begin  
>Unlock The Dark Destroyer That's Buried Within<br>I approached the bouncer he was buff and had a shaved head with tattoo's covering his bare arms as he crossed them, looking me down and up seeing if I was club material when he finally reached my glaring eye's he took a sharp intake of breath and fear filled my lung's suddenly he cleared his throat and spoke shakily, "S, Sorry go ahead." he nodded toward the entrance his heart beat picked up a bit as a strode passed him.  
>My True Vocation And Now My Unfortunate Friend<br>You Will Discover A War Your Unable To Win!...  
>Right as I walked through the door I noticed a torch lit staircase that led down into the darkness, I quickly descended down into the concrete cavern then as I reached the end were red curtain's were pulled back to those who were allowed through as I stepped over the threshold swallowed by the warmth of the crowd of people and the hypnotizing music.<br>I'll Have You Know...  
>That I've Become<br>Indestructible!  
>Without even realising it I had dove into the crowd of goths and punk wannabe rock star's<br>rushing toward the stage were the voice called to me as I was half way through the swarm I felt a hand grab my shoulder I turned and saw Mikael, he gasped and quickly released me with the distraction gone I returned to my mission to find the stage.  
>Determination That Is Incorruptible From The Other Side<br>A Terror To Behold Annihilation Will Be Unavoidable  
>Every Broken Enemy will Know<br>Oh God so close I stopped closing my eye's my sense's tuned on high from the voice and it's delicious music,I opened my eye's and I was directly by the stage my body must of moved on it's own accord I looked up at the lead singer my eye's widened and I gasped  
>That There Opponent Had To Be<br>Invincible  
>Take A Last Look Around While Your Alive<br>Im An  
>Indestructible<br>Master Of WAR!...  
>My whole body frozen the singer was holding the microphone in a death grip, he was wearing a white undershirt and baggy jean's with three belt's looped around forcing them to stay in place around his slender waist, his wild black hair blocking most of his face but you could still see his mouth and eye's.<br>The same red eye's I always saw in my nightmare's and the white razor teeth that would show ever time he would sing a word, I spoke in a whisper finally regaining some breath not realising I was holding it during the whole episode of my shock,"A,Alucard."  
>Another Reason Another Cause For Me To Fight<br>Another Fuse Uncovered Now For Me To Light  
>My Dedication To All Who I've Sworn To Protect<br>I Carry Out My Order's Without A Regret  
>Without stopping his singing Alucard turned his head in my direction a wild grin on his face as his read eye's glued me in my place, without blinking his eye's trailed over me taking in my new look.<br>A Declaration Embedded Deep Under My Skin  
>A Permanent Reminder Of How It Began<br>He sang those word's as he did it forced image's in my mind and it took me back to the massacre, I could see my dear friends laughing and joking about fairy tales the Old Fathers  
>told us when we were children, as we ran through the forbidden chamber hall's of the saint's. "Remember the part about the demon who was here sense the<br>beginning of the world, they say he was the origin of all the evil funny isn't is Alex?" chuckled William the lamp's light flashing over his face repeatedly I grinned at him a gave a loud ha,"Ya, they say in Egypt they called his Seth the bringer of all Chaos, what a load of shit huh." David jogged up next to us and spoke with a humorous tone, "Agreed." we continued to run through the hall's our laughter chasing behind us.  
>We reached the office of the master priest leading our humble church school, a giant exquisite painting of our lord Christ behind his desk we searched high and low with our lamp's through the bookshelves for the secret passage way that was rumored to be in his office, that hid all the secrets of the world.<br>Finally after two long hour's of searching we gave up hope trying to find the secret passage way, I checked the last shelf closest to the master priest's desk his private collection as I reached for the first book of the middle shelf I felt a draft come from the crack between the painting and the wall I gasped and yelled for William and David,"Over here!" They rushed over,"Way to go Alex!" spoke David his voice full of pride as he gripped me in a shoulder hug.  
>"Let's go you two!" yelled William who already was speeding down the stone stair's.<br>We raced after him our lamp's the only source of light keeping us from losing our way, finally the stair's led us to two giant wooden door's that were barricaded with a giant thick board me and David sat our lamp's next to William's on the wooden ground.  
>"Were all going to have to work together on this one except David." William snickered, "Hey I can lift far more than you can Willy!" protested David using the nickname William's girlfriend gave him.<br>"Oh Ya, is that a challenge?" William crossed his arm's in front of his chest David walked up to him and stared eye to eye with him,"Bet your ass it is Willy!" with that they both sped to either side lifting with all there might.  
>I pinched the bridge of my nose How can I be friend's with these crazy bastard's I thought,"Hey Alex get your lazy ass over here and help us with this will you?" I sighed and walked over to give them a hand I turned to both side's of me and spoke firmly, "Ready?" "One." "Two." "Three!" I grunted as I pushed the wood board upward my hand's positioned on equal side's of the wood to take all the middles weight.<br>Finally with our combined strength it gave and rose up then we backed off quickly as it crashed to the floor, "Alex grab my lamp for me!" yelled David as me and William went to grab our lamp's, "Alright." I mumbled suddenly I heard a loud cracking sound I spun around to see David pushing at the closed door's.  
>Finally after a second the heavy door's gave and slowly moved inward presenting a large parlor sort of room but it was more like a giant cell, we walked in using our lamp's to study our surrounding's everything's was either covered in dust or cobweb's.<br>As we slowly approached deeper in the center of the old cell was a stone coffin covered in Ancient symbol's cut into it but on the lid a very distinct Symbol was a five pointed star surrounded by a circle, "A pentagram that's strange." I reached out to trace the sign with my index finger wiping the dust away as I did.  
>"Alex, William let's go somethings wrong, I can sense it!" yelped David.<br>William lifted his lamp to shine on David's frightened expression and scowled,"David quit being such a pussy!" David spoke stern but frightened, "William!" I'm being serious!"  
>Suddenly half way through my second trace of the symbol while listening to my friend's argue I got distracted and I cut my finger yelping in surprise and whispering,"Ow!" "Son of a bitch!" my blood dripped on the coffin's lid as I sat my lamp down to inspect my wound.<br>Suddenly the pentagram lit with a bright crimson red and before anyone could react the coffin's lid exploded in front of my eye's, sending us all tumbling to the floor coughing from the dust and debre.  
>Suddenly I heard a choking sound and saw William lifted into the air by his throat a by a unknown assailant, David raced to his aid the man turned toward him and in a flash, David was pulled against the stranger's chest with a large chunk of his neck missing.A fountain of blood sprayed all over David's limp lifeless body and the man behind him,the blood covered demon dropped the corpse to the ground with a I could do was sit there in shock as I heard a distant voice screaming for my help, "ALEX!" "ALEX HELP!" "AHHHHHH!" and it was chocked off with the sound of a gurgle and the horrifying sound of tearing flesh and cloth the spray of blood on the old cement walls of the tomb as my friend was ripped apart.<br>The blood that stained his pale lips and his chin dripping, splattering drops across the wood floor.  
>As I cowered in the shadows, the only light emerging from the<br>fallen lamp Father William had dropped showed the drips of his sprayed blood on the old cement wall slowly conjuring a puddle of crimson.  
>Long midnight hair forming a curtain around the monster's face, but parted just<br>enough for his wide eye glowing as red as the pits of hell to peek me in the corner.  
>The grin spread on his pale white face twisted in utter insanity showing his long<br>fangs, and shark-like teeth he spoke to me with a dark humored chuckle,  
>"I must have more."<br>He bent over me and tilted my head to the right giving him access to my throat, I couldn't fight I knew it was futile so I gave my life and blood to the monster, he chuckled and spoke, "So your just giving up, Alex." he spoke my name with a snake like hiss "What would your friend's think?" I glared at him and tried to speak hard but instead I spoke in a whisper,"Why should I even try?" "It's useless." he lifted an eyebrow at me the grin still plastered on his face,"Alright Alexander I will give you a chance to save your friend's soul's from damnation so it will be a little game of cat and mouse." my eye's widened at the realization my friend's would be sent to hell just by being devoured by this Devil and he whispered in my ear "Let us begin." and he bit down in my neck hard with his razor teeth draining me to the brink of death, tilting my head up to gaze at his hellish eye's I saw him bit into his finger and stick it in my mouth.  
>The sweet liquid pooled in my mouth I unconsciously drank it greedily he chuckled at my heist,"Now sweet Alex the real game of the chase begins." I was brought back to the present my eye's watering from the death's of my beloved friend's and that I was now the monster that had killed them a vampire.<br>Every Broken Enemy will Know  
>That There Opponent Had To Be<br>Invincible  
>Take A Last Look Around While Your Alive<br>I'm The Indestructible  
>I looked at Alucard with my tear filled eye's clenching my fist's my demonic nail's digging into my palms making them bleed, I grounded my teeth as he grinned even wider one of my fang's pierced my bottom lip suddenly as if by instinct I swiped it with my tongue tasting the monster's blood that still runs through my vein's mixed with my own .<br>Master Of WAR!...

Sorry for the long flash back just wanted to get all the info out there  
>But if you forgive me and like to continue this little story you must review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

muchounknownnutjob  
>AN Third chapter to Release  
>First of all I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, or Alucard manga, ect... and I do not own Disturbed or there song ect...<br>I am still no good at editing  
>please no correction's but please do review.<p>

The Release  
>Chapter Four<p>

~Alexander Anderson's POV~

As the music ended the crowd cheered at the band my mind was cleared the tears staining my cheeks with there wet trails, I acted quickly while the music stopped I yanked out my walkie-talkie and croaked into it breathing slowly trying to reconsentrate, "Mikael?" "Mikael are you there?" backing into the crowd I searched for my team members trying to pick them out in the full room.

I saw Mikeal at the south side of the crowded floor there was some static then a aggitated breath came through, "Alex whast happened to you?" "What happened between you and this...Alucard its impossiable to be tur.." I cut in ignoring his questions, "Are you all in position Mikael?" Mikael spoke with a quiet gasp, "Yes! He's here where is he Alex?" I stared at the stage with a hateful glare and spoke harshely,"He's the lead singer." Mikeal stretched his neck trying to see past the large group of misfits toward the stage he lifted the walkie to his face, "Are you sure Alex?" I glared at the walkie and cleched my hand into a tight fist, "Of course Im sure that its him!" "Alex are you positive becuase if your wrong then we could kill a inoccent per.." I interuppted him and yelled into the walkie talkie, "I know its him dammit!" "Im not a fuckin idiot Mikael, I know its him!" I looked at his face it was serious but his eyes I knew were filled with concern I took a long breath calming myself, "Im positive its him." "Alright we'll get him Alex I trust you." "Arks are we all in position?" Mikael spoke in a sighing tone the other two members responded quickly, "Ark Angel Gabriel in position.""Ark Angel Uriel in position on the target."

Iclosed my eyes and used my slightly sensitive hearing to mentally spot there positions opening my eyes, glaring forward in the distanc eas clear as being up close to the stage I could see him hearing a low grow I realized it was coming from my own mouth.

Alucard peered up a wide grin on his face mouthing the words that made me growl ferious, (Come and get me) people staring wide eyed at me some squezzed through the tight crowd trying to escape the hatred that glowed around me I growled into the walkie, "Arks eliminate target..., lead singer." "Go." we started to approach slowly making our ways to the center stage then the music started to play but to my suprise it didnt have the same pull it wasnt as strong as before suddenly insane laughter filling the room.  
>Alucard whipped his head around and looked strait at Gabriel and sang with a chuckle,<p>

**Devon**  
><strong>Won't go to heaven<strong>

He shook his head at us and just kept smiling,

**She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again**

Opening it out to us and jerked it back to him in a fist..  
><strong>Leave her<strong>  
><strong>We will receive her<strong>  
><strong>It is beyond your control<strong>

He lifted his hands into a questioning gesture,

**Will you ever meet again?**

**Devon**  
><strong>one of eleven<strong>  
><strong>Who had been rendered unwhole<strong>  
><strong>As a little child<strong>  
><strong>She was taken<strong>  
><strong>And then forsaken<strong>

Gabriel charged forward with a clenched fist summoning his Ark ability, I grabbed his fist and hissed at him, "Not yet!" His eyes were glowing the neon blessed blue, in the study it was the only way to tell if a Ark was conjuring power for a assult.

**You will remember it all**  
><strong>Let it kill your mind again<strong>

He nodded and his eyes dimming back down to there regular blue and he lowered his fist to his side grinding his teeth tightly together.

**Devon lies beyond this portal**  
><strong>Take the word of one immortal<strong>  
><strong>Give your soul to me<strong>  
><strong>For eternity<strong>  
><strong>Release your life<strong>  
><strong>To begin another time with her<strong>  
><strong>End your grief with me<strong>  
><strong>There's another way<strong>  
><strong>Release your life<strong>  
><strong>Take your place inside the fire with her...<strong>

**Sever**  
><strong>Now and forever<strong>  
><strong>You're just another lost soul, about to be mine again<strong>

Suddenly I saw a women step from the shadows coming up behind the demon stepping around the drummer and gutiarists...

**See her**  
><strong>You'll never free her<strong>

She was surrounded by a dark aura and I couldnt believe it her eyes were glowing red...

**You must surrender it all**  
><strong>If you'd like to meet again<strong>

**Fire**  
><strong>For your desire<strong>  
><strong>As she begins to turn cold one final time<strong>

She was so pale...

**You will shiver**  
><strong>Till you deliver<strong>  
><strong>You will remember it all<strong>  
><strong>Let it kill your mind again<strong>

**Devon lies beyond this portal**  
><strong>Take the word of one immortal<strong>

He brought his hand to gesture to himself...

**Give your soul to me**  
><strong>For eternity<strong>  
><strong>Release your life<strong>  
><strong>To begin another time with her<strong>

The monster offered his hand to the She-demon and she took it willingly walking on the stage red high-heels peaking from the slit in her purple dress he pulled her toward himself, he wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned at her then jerked back to face Gabriel with a horride grin.

**End your grief with me**  
><strong>There's another way<strong>  
><strong>Release your life<strong>  
><strong>Take your place inside the fire with her...<strong>

**[Guitar Solo]**

**Take me away Yeah!**

They grinned at Gabriel with glee in there eyes laughing at his tourture as fresh hot tears spilled over..

**[Guitar Solo]**

**Give your soul to me **  
><strong>For eternity <strong>  
><strong>Release your life <strong>  
><strong>To begin another time with her <strong>  
><strong>In your grave with me<strong>  
><strong>There's another way <strong>  
><strong>Release your life <strong>  
><strong>Take your place inside the fire with her...<strong>

She disappeared into a puff of black smoke a evil grin carved into the used to be innocent face, I looked at Gabriel his face was bowed tears streaming down his face trying to wipe them away with his coat sleeve like a child.

**Devon**  
><strong>one of eleven<strong>  
><strong>Who had been rendered unwhole<strong>  
><strong>As a little child<strong>  
><strong>She was taken<strong>  
><strong>And then forsaken<strong>  
><strong>You will remember it all <strong>

**Let it kill your mind again...**

Suddenly everyone vanished the crowd,the band, and our target as the last lyric was sung, "Fuck!" "Fuck!" "Fuck I cant believe it so close dammit!" I threw a near by chair against the bar shattering it into the alcohol millions of scattering peices flew everywhere, anger still vibrating through my veins I jogged up the stone stairs outside in the brisk air.

Growling at the air I remembered a ticneac taught to me by a past teacher to foucus on what you want just close your eyes and breath his words echoed in my head, I closed my eyes feeling the flow of energy around me the atmosphere radiating in slow bursts of power, suddenly a dark feeling spread through my entire being I ran towards it in a near by alley with a high fence in one bound I jumped over running to its end , dark shadows surrounded me.

It was cold.

(Evil Cackle!) To be continued? who knows its all up to you and your reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

muchounknownnutjob A/N Five chapter to Release First of all I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, or Alucard manga, ect... and I do not own Disturbed or there song ect...  
>I am still no good at editing please no correction's but please if you like do review.<p>

The Release Chapter Five

~Alexander Anderson's POV~ I stood in my nightmare again reliving the nightmare again from the sidelines screaming at my friends and myself to run and stay away, but it played through again and again a voice from the darkness laughing..his sickening laughter.  
>I screamed at the darkness holding my ears tightly trying to seal them from the blood curdling screams and choked breaths, finally in my madness I gave up and sat in the dark rocking as I held myself.<br>"Just make it stop..." "Make it stop..."  
>I cried and cried my crimson tears staining my outfit, and a drop sliding down the very cross I clung to in the darkness as I waited for help.<br>I clutched the cross close and silently whispered the lords prayer trying to raise my voice against the horror of the laughter and finally in a burst of my angering vengeance my power activated and suddenly a light burst from the cross golden and bright, the darkness retreated immediately and I was back in the alley I had ran into.  
>"So you have grown little Alex..."<br>I growled pulling out my blades turning toward the dark voice the one demon I was after my whole long years...Alucard "Aw no need to be rude..come now drop those horrid things they must be burning your hands..."  
>I smirk and keep a firm grip Alucard copies my face with a grin of his own.<br>"Holy scythes...such less a hazard these days.."  
>He looks directly into my eyes staring into my soul.<br>"So..all these years of cat and mouse..you finally found me..but what do u plan to do?"  
>My resolve weakened slightly but I stood tall, turning in a fighting stance ready for any move he would make but nothing prepared for what he did.<br>Suddenly in a blur of hundreds of bats he disappeared yet again into the full moonlight.  
>"Come back you coward!"<br>I angrily slashed at the air an objects close to me, slicing a dumpster in half its contents leaking onto the cold pavement.  
>Mikael ran to me.<br>"Anderson!" "Anderson!"  
>My fury got the best of me and I took my attack toward him and was stopped thrown into a wall, as I realized what I had almost done I calmed myself forcefully.<br>They glared at me and from then on I was abandoned and alone I had broken the most sacred rule of the Ark Angels never, NEVER, attack an innocent or another member...  
>So I was banished, alone sought for years for the demon..but there was no sign...<br>I chased his shadow following rumors and leads but again dead ends years and years those around me aged and died but I kept the search.  
>Finally centuries later I came upon a lead that the vampire had retraced his steps, he had returned to his homeland to his homes soil.<br>I walked alone and as I turned into the very creature I hunted I only walked in the nights, as the daylight became to much for my unholy body I hid and slept the days feeding on animals as the hunger grew to much for me to suppress.  
>The valleys steep and the mountain terrain rough and violent I ventured to the beasts abandoned land said to be haunted and cursed here would be the last battle...either I would stand with god victorious and free the souls of the damned or..<br>I will fail and god help us...  
>I entered the once decayed and collapsing castle to find it renewed and new as in its young age..the blood of his victims had even renewed his falling estate.<br>I looked around the great hall finally approaching the throne room and speak of the devil he sat lounging in his chair a lifeless woman dead at his feet, she was drained and bleeding on the floor my teeth clenched my eyes flashing as the scent of her glorious blood filled my breath and nose.  
>"So my Alex you have returned to me..."<br>He held a glass wine cup in his hand the dark forbidden crimson tainting the glass a smile on his face as he gazed at me, a loose white Victorian shirt showing his masculine form and black pants, the black hair loose covering his face but his eyes red and blazing as he looked me up and down.  
>"You look tired my boy why don't you rest?.."<br>He stands turning his back to me I take my blades out dashing toward him I strike, but in vain he catches the blades in a single hand.  
>"Now, Now Alex that is impolite to a host..where are your manners?"<br>He twists the blades tossing me to the floor like a rag doll curse my weak body as he tangled me in his arms.  
>"Alex..why fight me?" "Why fight what you are?"<br>I squirmed violently as he tightened his grip on me my lungs crushed I couldnt breath.  
>"Let me go you monsteress bastard!"<br>I felt it his fangs perice into my throat as I my body numbed and my strength faded I couldnt move he loosened his grip knowing I was now easy prey I closed my eyes ready for death checkmate...but he pulled away whispering into my ear "Alexander Anderson?...Stay with me forever the world will be ours."  
>I couldnt believe my ears the monster wanted me for a companion I growled "Go to hell..."<br>The man smirked and smashed his poisonous lips against mine I fought but in the end to weak he separated my mouth wide, and the contents of his mouth filled mine my eyes widened...blood...that poor womans blood I was swallowing and loving it I licked into his mouth searching for more of the delicious heaven.  
>"More?"<br>I whispered quietly my eyes now permanetly red as hells fire as Alucard held me he smiled "Of course...my love..."


End file.
